Sapphire and Steel - Origins - The Very Beginning
by lilidelafield
Summary: The Watchers had long been aware of the ravages of time throughout the universe, but when the creatures within the time stream started to interfere with the flow of history, especially human history, it was time to take action. But they were the Watchers. Who could they send? Possibly the start of a series...please let me know.
**SAPPHIRE AND STEEL**

 **ORIGINS**

Time never stops for breath. It continues on, throughout the universe relentlessly, dragging along with it everything and everyone it encounters along the way. Nothing can ever escape its ravages. Some are able to resist for longer than others, but sooner or later everyone must succumb to the ravages of time. Such has always been the way. But there are creatures within the fabric of time itself, that live off it, that use it as their own private universe, and highway, and these can be considerably more destructive, pulling helpless victims with them into the time stream to serve as fodder for their own amusement or even sustenance.

Over the eons, time became stronger, an irresistible force, and the creatures within powerful and malevolent. Then they began a new phase of their unending battle against the universe, the disruption of historical events to create ever more chaos, and releasing the ultimate stimulant; like an aphrodisiac; this new game became a battle, but a one sided battle indeed, for where were the protagonists?

The Watchers had always been aware of this ever increasing danger from the creatures within the time-stream. That's why they were the watchers. An ancient race, fundamentals of the universe, whose identity and very fabric were as much a part of the universe as Time itself. They had themselves even grown beyond the mere need for living, taking in sustenance, experiencing the joys of normal existence, even procreation had been lost to their society so long ago. They were simply The Watchers. They considered themselves the guardians of Time, or to be more precise, The Guardians of the Established Natural Order of Historical Events. From their position they were able to see the points within the Time stream where these potentially chaotic diversions were going to be caused, and eventually decided that it was time to intervene, before the entire universe was completely depopulated and devolved into a maelstrom of total chaos and confusion where past, present and future history was destroyed. But who would serve as their army?

They decided that only their own race would be strong enough to resist successfully the forces that would be encountered along the way, but they were the watchers. Their place was already established. Finally, it was time to procreate.

They reproduced themselves from their own very fabric, the basic elements of the universe itself, but all was not quite right. Something stronger was needed, something not easily stopped. Something strong and irresistible, determined and totally unbreakable. They brought together two of their newest elements, Carbon and Iron, and forged a third element, Steel.

They were quick to realise that their new offspring, their new Elements needed to be able to relate to the creatures they were helping, and so especially when defending human history, their people needed to take on human guise. The stratagem worked for the most part, except still something was not right.

Steel for example, was too strong at times. He had been forged to be strong and unyielding, and he was exactly that, riding rough-shod over the feelings and rights of others in pursuit of his goals, and although he was largely successful, the Watchers became uncomfortably aware that there were large holes in his understanding and comprehension. No fault of his own of course. It was simply down to his composition; his very nature. Many of their other Elements were also exhibiting similar difficulties based on their own particular composition. Back to the drawing board. The missions were suspended until the Watchers were able to come up with an answer to the dilemma.

Whilst deciding what to do about their problem, they began watching their offspring themselves, hoping to be furnished with a clue. What they discovered astonished them. These Elements of theirs were, after all, sentient, living beings, and when they were not on assignment, they were taking care of the normal business of living their lives, in ways that the Watchers themselves had left behind eons ago. They formed friendships, and watching their interactions with one another gave the Watchers the clue they were looking for.

They observed their strongest Element, Steel riding rough-shod over the feelings of fellow Elements, never yielding, as in the very nature of Steel. They watched as metaphorically speaking, sparks flew, and then, sweeping in like a majestic bird, the whole thing was smoothed over by one of the youngest of the Elements, the female Sapphire. Gifted and multi-faceted, although hard in herself, Sapphire was able to absorb and reflect the anger and indignation of Steel's inadvertent victims without making Steel look or feel small or inferior. Reminding the others that they could no more blame Steel for acting according to his very nature than they would expect to be blamed for behaving according to their own.

The Watchers called the two Elements for a conference.

Individually, Steel and Sapphire were caught in a telepathic beam and held there whilst the telepathic conference took place. Sapphire found she was being quizzed about why she had intervened in Steel's behalf.

"Because he had done nothing wrong." Was her straight reply.

"Even though he had upset and angered some of the other Elements?"

"Only because they were not making allowances for him. Just because some of them are able to yield and bend, they sometimes forget that Steel has been forged deliberately to make him strong and unbreakable. I simply reminded them all, that was all."

"So you are not upset or angered by his unyielding nature?"

Sapphire was honest. How could she not be?

"Sometimes I am, but I make allowances because I know it is the way you forged him to be."

"Steel, do you hold resentment against Sapphire for interfering in your affairs?"

"No." was the rather stark reply.

"Why not?" they prompted.

"Because she understands me. The others do not."

The Watchers released them from the beam and conferred between themselves. It seemed they had their answer. All it would take was a time of observation to see which were compatible with each other and which were not, and the missions could be re-started. They would send them out in pairs. Two Elements together who understand one another and can work together smoothly. The first pairing was a certainty.

 _Sapphire and Steel._


End file.
